Dark
by Doveheart
Summary: First Pokemon story! 8D It's a little dark -bad pun- and the rest is going to be out soon. As always, please comment and I will give you SUGAR! XD
1. Chapter 1

Dark

Prologue

There mumbling about something, bad. I know that there scared why wouldn't they be? But where going to get out of here, Giovanni won't be able to keep us in

here forever right?

More importantly I need to find the others. I twitched my ears, healed myself once more with Moonlight; and then began to charge up. I am so glad my cage is

black and so is a Shadow Ball. Suddenly the whole place was a boom! The only thing you could see where my yellow eyes glowing from the smoke and ash as I

made my get away. I dashed over to my next cage, good, Kirlia was still herself. She was already awake from my explosion, "Umbreon!" she gasped.

"Hush...!" I hissed. "Do you think you can break out of here now?" She gave me a swift nod,

"I was just waiting for your signal." Her eyes began to glow, getting ready to use Psychic. There where more bangs and then I know that the others where

breaking out, I saw a bolt of lighting and I knew that Luxray was ok, So was Sandslash when I saw a sandstorm, the others rushed to me one by one. I counted

them, 1, 2, 4, 5, 6… where's 7? I panicked when I realized who was missing.

"Where's Arcanine?" I asked panicky. To get out of a cell this easily, he should have been here a long time ago! Whooper drooped his head. "No…" I whispered.

"Yes." Growled behind me. There he was, Arcanine. They had gotten him. He did a little chuckle and tormented us more. "What's wrong you guys? Don't you like my

new look?" Well his new look was like some one put him in a computer and hit the "Scary" button. His black-hole eyes some how gleamed and his once red pelt

shone black. "Trust me you guys, it's really not so bad! They just give you a little shot and…"

"No!" Shouted Sandslash, running towards him, "No! Don't do this Arcanine!" Arcanine growled and ran forward, slamming Sandslash into the wall. Oddish and

Whooper began to cry.

"Sandslash!" I called out. I knew it was time to vamoose. We all quickly ran over to Sandslash, Arcanine following quickly behind. When we where all holding onto

Kirlia, Arcanine was just five steps away, "Now Kirlia!" I screamed. Immediately Kirlia used Teleport and we where gone, especially Arcanine.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark

Dark

Chapter 1

Oh well.

We got back to base, Whooper cried, cried, and cried big pools in are hut. Sandslash stayed on high ground in his room. Oddish went strait to her room, letting out small pathetic sniffles. Luxray, being Luxray, just sat in a corner. Kirlia stayed by me, feeling sad. Nidorina punched the wall angrily that she didn't rescue Arcanine. Me? Well first of I stopped Nidorina from destroying are freshly painted wall, calmed Whooper and Oddish down. Coxed Sandslash and Luxray to come out. And detached Kirlia. "Look." I said trying to be understandable. I _did_ understand we just lost _Arcanine; _he was Mr. Cool, the one that kept everyone together and happy. Whooper did another sniffle and everyone looked at the ground, "But we still might be able to get him back!" That got there attention. "WHAT?!" they all shouted in unison, well everyone shouted except Luxray; but I could tell he was curious. "Well there's an antidote for everything right? There has to be a light or something." That helped their spirits get crushed. This was the same way we lost Dragonair, and we've never gotten him back. "But I have an idea!" I almost shouted, desperately trying to keep there attention and hope. "Why don't we capture one of the scientist?! That way we can make him talk and see if there's a cure or not!" Whooper jumped up,

"Brilliant Umbreon!" The others weren't as excited, but I could see hope coming from their eyes. We could get Arcanine and Dragonair back from the evil curse of the Dark. "Okay now everyone to bed, this plan we'll be put into action tomorrow!!" Cheers came from everyone. But as I walked to my room, I heard someone behind me. A pitter patter of something large. I spun around, ready and prepared to fight! Until I realized it was just Luxray. "Oh," I said with a sigh of relief, "It's just you Luxray, you know you shouldn't sneak up on Pokémon like th-"

"You where lying weren't you." Luxray interrupted, words piercing me. I stared at him, eyes wide and with fear.

"Wha-?" I said confused.

"You where lying, I can tell." Electricity was pouring through his paws, "There is no cure for the Dark, and even if there was there's no way we could ever get it. Why do you want to bring there hopes up only to crush them?" He walked away leaving me feeling numb.


End file.
